Nowadays irrigation methods use generic tables and charts in order to determine the amounts of water and fertilizer that should be used for irrigation. These tables and charts are served as a generic tool and were generated as “one size fit all” solution. They do not provide the grower with any direct analysis presentation that fit individual needs of his own crop in terms of water and fertilizer applications at a given point in time.
Generic methods define growing process parameters, such as the amount of water and fertilizers needed for different types of crops and soil. Current static implementations use only initial once time parameters' values to define the irrigation and fertilization policy for growing different types of crops in different land and weather conditions. Such one time values definition and policy making is not optimal and results in having harvests with lower yields and lower qualities than what the plant and filed is actual capable of producing.
There is a long felt need to provide a method for irrigation and fertilization that is based on the immediate actual needs of the plants at any time, place, and weather, rather than generating one time decision.